


Don't Let Anyone See Me Love You (But You)

by upset_and_confused



Category: Naruto
Genre: Aftercare, But It Is Under Nine Layers of Sarcasm, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Couple Vs Trash Heathen, Dom Kakuzu, Dom/sub, Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Not Really Abusive Relationship, Sub Hidan, The Only Reason This Is Mature Is Talk of Sex, They love each other, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 12:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upset_and_confused/pseuds/upset_and_confused
Summary: Hidan is a textbook sadomasochist. He loves the bite and the sting of pain during sex and finding Kakuzu was honestly a miracle because no one else could handle him. So why does he suddenly feel so jealous of Itachi and Kisame? The world's most disgustingly adorable couple?





	Don't Let Anyone See Me Love You (But You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am bad at writing anything gritty or angsty. I am so sorry. But enjoy this fluffy fic about the least functional ship in the show. I am the only person weak enough to produce this... Follow me at [MagicalWeirdism](http://magicalweirdism.tumblr.com) on tumblr for all the Naruto opinions! Also, maybe toss a coffee my way, that would be really cool.

If you asked Hidan how happy he was with his relationship with Kakuzu, and he knew no one would ever find out what his answer was, he would happily announce an eleven out of ten. Hidan was weird and loud and crass and a little gross so finding someone who complimented all those aspects of himself was hard and finding someone who would be in it for the long haul was nearly impossible. Kakuzu fit into his weird masochistic grooves like they were puzzle pieces. There was really only one issue and it wasn’t even one that Hidan realized he had until the had been together for nearly a year. He had been happy to ignore it because honestly it was a stupid issue and it was never something he considered before so why address it now? After all, who ever heard or a sadomasochist wanting their dom to be a little sweet on them in public?

“Itachi,” Kisame said with a little grin, “You’re drunk.”

“No!” Itachi denied far too loud before giggling and reaching to cover the bottom of his face which was flushed from drink.

“For Joshin’s sake.” Hidan complained, looking to Kakuzu with the intention of sharing disgusted looks but instead was met with a flatly annoyed expression clearly meant for him.

“You’re one to talk, idiot, you’re more slathered in barbecue sauce than those ribs you devoured.” He gripped, flicking one of the wet wipes on the table at him. 

Hidan stuck his tongue out as far as it could go and did his best to lick up the sauce while Kakuzu growled in annoyance and Itachi laughed.

“You look like a dog, Hidan!” He said with another burst of laughter and Kisame bit his lip to hold in his own giggles at seeing his loud blushing boyfriend. “Oh, oh my head.” Itachi said with another laugh, then shushed himself, “Oh too loud, too loud.”

“Poor thing.” Kisame teased, kissing his temple lightly before standing up, “We’re gonna head out before he gets weirder.”

“You two are gross.” Hidan informed them as Kakuzu lifted an eyebrow.

“You better not stick me with the bill.” He muttered lowly as they watched Kisame pick up Itachi and tuck the man close to his chest. Itachi muttered something unintelligible, already drifting to sleep. The dark haired man could really not hold his liquor, it was embarrassing, so why did Hidan feel so jealous?

Kisame sighed and handed them a few notes, it would more than cover their share of the bill and Kakuzu inclined his head.  “Get your boyfriend home, I’ll do the same with my embarrassment.”

Itachi waved tiredly at them and Hidan watched them go.

“You know…” He muttered, leaning in to look at the wad of cash, “I think we could swing dessert with that.”

“I think you should shut up.” Kakuzu replied, waving for their server. Hidan huffed his normal annoyed huff but felt that same strange jealousy stir in his stomach thinking of Kisame and Itachi headed home together. He and Kakuzu would be headed home together too. Not holding hands. Probably bickering. Perhaps full on fighting. Hidan didn’t mind. h e was, after all, normally the person who picked the fights. Why did that suddenly feel like not enough tonight?

*

The world swam back to him in the form of a glass of water at his lips and a hand lightly cupping his neck. Hidan tried to talk but Kakuzu quieted him softly and helped him sip the water until it was half gone.

“Feeling okay?” Kakuzu asked in that same quiet tone, reaching to card his fingers through Hidan’s hair. It was a stark difference from the man who had just moments ago been threatening to crush his windpipe if he didn’t stop screaming. 

Hidan nodded weakly, his throat feeling a little too raw to be useful just this moment. When something soft and cool pressed against his lips he opened his mouth dutifully only to whine when he realized what it was.

“Yes, yes, you don't like green melon. It’s good for you after so much red meat and it’ll feel better on your throat than crackers would, eat up.” Kakuzu was showing a rare indulgent smile and Hidan, powerless to resist that look on his face, opened his mouth and chewed the melon chuck slowly. It did feel good on his abused throat.

Hidan ate a few more pieces of melon, drank a little more water, and enjoyed several more minutes of fingers running through his sweaty hair before he spoke. His voice was scratchy and  the burn was oh so satisfying. “Can we watch Saw II now?” He asked.

“No.” Kakuzu groaned, giving him a very light and loving thump on the chest, “No, you are not allowed to watch horror movies after sex because it just gets you going again and you’re not in any state for that. Pick a cartoon or something light.”

Hidan grumbled softly but moved closer to Kakuzu anyway, “Dalmations.” He finally muttered and closed his eyes as Kakuzu called up 101 Dalmations and the movie began. They lay in silence, Kakuzu wrapping his arms around Hidan and swiping a thumb back and forth over his collar bone. The jealousy that had curled in his stomach earlier suddenly rose to encircle his heart. Snuggling up with Kakuzu like this was something confined to the bedroom or the couch, never beyond. For nearly every other couple it seemed that physical affection was common.

“You want me to be more affectionate with you in public?” Kakuzu asked, confused.

Hidan wondered blankly how Kakuzu had read his mind for just a moment before he realized he had been talking out loud. Wow he must be really out of it.

“You are.” Kakuzu informed him.

Oh. Still talking huh?

“Yes.” Kakuzu was being the kind of patient he only was after sex. Hidan was starting to blush and he knew it.

“No… Well I don’t know.” He closed his eyes and hummed along with the Cruella De Ville song before peeking down at his wrists, rubbed raw and already cooling under the cream Kakuzu must have rubbed them with while he was still too hazy to focus on anything.

“You’re being uncharacteristically quiet, Hidan.” Kakuzu informed him, rubbing his hand over Hidan’s stomach, “Talk to me, what’s wrong?”                 

“Nothing,” Hidan sighed, lacing their fingers together and then shaking his head, “Not nothing but, I mean we go out with Kisame and Itachi and there they are acting like a Disney couple and then here we are acting like we are always two words from stabbing each other and I just… I know you like me and I know you know I like you and I know you don’t like being so very cuddly in public and I know--”

“You know a lot of things, Hidan, I get it.” Kakuzu cut him off, not meanly, more like he didn’t know how to deal with this conversation and was trying to derail Hidan before he could get to a place neither of them could talk about.

Hidan smiled and cuddled closer to him, “I just think I might like to hold your hand every once and awhile.” In the afterglow Hidan felt the coil around his heart and stomach ease. Kakuzu loved him. Kakuzu loved him a lot. What did it matter if everyone else saw what he did?

Above him Kakuzu hummed and squeezed their entwined hands, “I… could perhaps be persuaded to hold hands with you from time to time.”

Hidan snickered and pressed into his chest, “Even if I am a barbecue covered idiot?”

“Of course not, I have to keep some of my pride.”

Hidan laughed loudly and wrapped himself around Kakuzu as much as he could with his body still sore and his head still woozy. Hidan may be an idiot but Kakuzu was the real idiot here because he elected to be stuck with him for the rest of his life. He was his idiot until something, likely Kakuzu, killed him. That was enough to completely evaporate the jealousy and leave him feeling nothing but warm and happy, wrapped around his dom.


End file.
